


Rhythms

by APHMamaBear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Poetry, Spoken Word Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/APHMamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoken word poem from the Voice of The Netherlands. Why is it he finds himself always finding him coming back to the same person each and every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

> By: NetherDenCan/TakenIntoContext
> 
> Rated: PG 13
> 
> Literary Type: Spoken Word Poem
> 
> Voice: Netherlands
> 
> Pairing: NethDen
> 
> *continues to write poetry*

-

—

You’re a bolt,

Electricity on the far outskirts of a spark,

Something currents of wires would not control.

—

Energy is like a never ending cycle of storms,

Thunder booming like your laugh,

And lightning bursting bright in the air like your smile.

The sky turning of multiple blues, from light, cobalt, and dark,

Like your eyes seem to do too.

—

It’s almost like my tides are turning again,

Always bringing me back to you as if you had to be the only one,

That only star in the sky I’m meant to follow to find my savior,

But it fells like my heart can’t take it,

So let me bury my face in your chest,

And lets it out as friendship turns to love again and again.

—

Kiss those lips,

Touch those cheeks,

Caress our tongues against another,

As if this rhythm was of a normal pace,

Like it was a normal pace,

Like it is a normal pace,

For us.

—

My mind is breaking down into rhythms again,

Of fingers touching along figures,

Tobacco seeming into the air and into clothes,

Smoking away some sort of sorrow that i can wish away with lips on your neck,

—

Kiss me,

Just kiss me,

Once,

Twice,

Three times and more,

Shoot away my sorrows as you do,

Like a rhythm that we do,

Dancing among the sheets of beds and waters,

—

And when we leave again,

It is as if it is of nothing,

Though I, I know, long for that sweet touch at the start,

But we start,

And end,

And leave,

Because that’s our Rhythm.


End file.
